futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Post-NWO world
This page describes the world after the Great Global Rebellion against the One World Government, and the simultaneous Second Apocalypse. History and Background By 2150, the entire world had been united under a One World Government centered around Astana, located in the Eurasian Global District, which the pre-One World countries of Russia, China and Central Asia had formed, to create the first Global District. Vladimir Kasimirov became the One World government's enforcer, via his contact with the "Great Ones", who arrived to Earth via portals opened throughout major cities. These "Great Ones", as they referred to themselves, appealed to most major world religions, taking on names of well-known Messianic figures, such as the Messiah of Judaism, Jesus of the Bible, the Mahdi of Shia Islam, and Maitreya of Buddhism. The Great Ones came through what mankind often referred to as Planet X, to which Vladimir Kasimirov referred to as Raab. Raab soon became visible in the sky as a body, smaller than the Sun, but much larger and brighter than Venus, although gave off a red hue around it. Natural disasters came with the arrival of the Great Ones, affecting areas whom the Great Ones designated as being inhabited by "greedy ones". To be totally honest, most of the people who perished in these natural disasters were men, so comes a huge decrease of the male population, thanks to male ego and male pride. Kasimirov also announced the introduction of the Nova chip, a chip which would be inserted through the right hand or the forehead, which first, started off as optional, but soon became required if people wanted to conduct transactions with the Global Bank centered in Shanghai. By 2130, it became impossible to purchase goods and services without the Nova chip, the most powerful nations began requiring all citizens to get it. Those who refused the Nova chip lived off-grid, and were forced to use barter systems. However, there were some Zones (countries today) where it remained optional, however still, those who refused the Nova chip in those nations suffered poverty, and often-not, lived in either primitive or slum-like communities, that suffered sicknesses from lack of food and etc. Some Zone Leaders sympathetic to those who refused the Nova chip often lied to Global Enforcers of their whereabouts. In addition, one of the items commonly traded in these "Free Societies", were crystals, which often-not, crashed Global military technology (backed by E.T. themselves), made these Free Societies invisible to radars, and even caused soldiers of the Global Army hunting for Free Societies to suffer psychotic breakdowns. Militant leaders, who often-not ruled these "Free Societies", salvaged weapons from the Global Army, making these Free Societies well-armed, enough to resist an attack. This One World government lasted roughly more than a century. Despite the "Great Ones" promising an angelic society, life under the One World government was extremely tyrannical, in addition, yearly human sacrifices were required, over 130,000 humans were sacrificed each year. Families were chosen at random to sacrifice an un-chipped newborn, which the E.T.s craved the most. In addition, the One World government also promoted cannibalism, and distributed human meat, from sacrified human beings. In the late 2200s, unbeknownst to the One World government, another faction of powerful interdimensional beings had arrived to the solar system via a planet known as Enok, a rival breed of interdimensional-angelic beings of the current ruling E.T. These Enukians, who considered themselves to be the same ones who ruled Atlantis and Lemuria, as well as the real Messiahs of major world faiths, began contacting Free Society leaders through crystals. In 2289, they began to contact an un-chipped Chief Administrator from the Eurasian Global District by the name of Sergey Argonite, who had strong secret ties to the Free Societies. A powerful Enukian had tricked one of the leaders of the Eurasian Global District into thinking that Sergey had the Nova chip, thus, giving him the Chief Administrator job. In addition, unbeknownst to the One World government, the Enukians had caused a tsunami in the middle of the Pacific Ocean to bring Lemuria back, which would be their island of operations, once they launched the attack against the One World government to allow nations to independently rule themselves. In addition, the Enokians also flooded Mauritania, to prepare for the return of Atlantis, which had in reality, thrived on the Richat Structure. Thus, the Great African Flood was meant for this. Enokians had already began the Richat Structure, and evacuating African Free Societies to help build palaces, temples and fortresses. One World government media chalked it up as a normal natural disaster, and persecuted those who reported seeing Lemuria. Mikhail Kosiba, Eurasian District leader at the time, stating, "There is no Lemuria, anybody propagating these lies will be severely punished." On this Lemuria island, where entire temples and palaces constructed of gold, crystals, jems and other precious materials. In addition, Enukians had begun secretly evacuating Free Society communities to this island, as the One World government's noose was tightening, and were now developing weapons that would overpower the Free Societies. Sergey Argonite described Lemuria as a "....literal piece of Heaven on Earth. In the inner-most part, are beautiful palaces and temples, entire buildings of administrations, all edifices, made with crystals, gold, silver, gems, any precious metal or precious stone that mankind can imagine, there are even precious metals that do not come from our Earth. There are lush gardens, so green that grows all the fruit that one can imagine, the grass, so fresh that the animals that roam this island, no different than the animals that we humans consume, are very healthy. In the outer regions, although the palaces and edifices are still beautiful, and ornate, they are made with stone and wood, but they are so beautiful, no man could have possibly constructed them. This is the island foretold in the great Stone Prophesies, this is the dwelling of the true Great Ones, not the evil fakes that have overtaken the world, this is also the dwelling of all the vengeful souls that have died as Martyrs, fighting the One World government, as well as preceding greedy governments before it. They will be returned to the Earth in new, beautiful bodies, and they will help re-conquer the Earth, for they died as pitiful beings, but they shall return as Rulers, as Warriors, as World Teachers, ruling their own Kingdoms." In addition, the Enukians also brought back what mankind, especially those of the Abrahamic faiths call the Garden of Eden, which sat underwater in the Gulf of Aden. An Arab shiekh by the name of Ibn Sadir, had been sent to evacuate Free Societies in the Arabian Peninsula to the island of Eden. It is through Ibn Sadir that "Hell", was revealed, to be a planet of eternal torment. Ibn Sadir had the help of a Yemenite Jewish sheikh by the name of Ibn Musa to accompany with the evacuations. These islands remained unknown and hidden to the One World government, Global Forces personnel who discovered the islands were immediately swallowed by powerful whirlpools. However, by 2190, the Enukian rulers slowly began sending out their forces to attack One World government facilities, and flood entire regions heavily loyal to the One World government. Mikhail Kosiba finally issued Global Order 13, banning governments from making the Nova chip optional. Zone leaders who refused, were immediately killed. Eventually, news of Sergey Argonite became global, and the One World government finally made a concentrated effort to attack Free Societies. In the Chinese Zone, the Red Turban Army carried out their attacks against Global Forces bases. Sergey Argonite openly acknowledged war against the One World Government, thus, beginning the Fifth Russian Revolution against Mikhail Kosiba and the Eurasian Global District. Another Russian revolutionary, Dimitry Kuarts led concentrated attacks on human sacrificing temples, to which the Enokians had told him were "the ultimate abomination". Afterwards, Enokians themselves would destroy the site of these temples with natural disasters. Entire nations were destroyed and sunk, these nations were those were the majority of the people were chipped, or those who willingly ate human flesh, were either required to die as martyrs (if they wanted their souls to be spared from eternal torment, and after a renunciation of their past activities), or perished and were sent to the scorched planet of Albus al-Abdiyu, or what many describe to be "Hell". They were sent to an island where creatures would continually eat them, but since they are already dead, can't die, so they feel teeth gnawing at their very beings, forever. The Enokians called these "the most abominable nations", and called for "no mercy" on them. They were destroyed in fires, earthquakes, asteroid strikes and floods all in one. The Enokians obliterated the lands of the former United States, by moving its region of the Earth closer to the rings of Planet Raab, sending the asteroids and comets within the rings to rain down on the former United States. The Enokians were able to manipulate the hideous creatures from Raab to turn on the Zone rulers who had worshiped them. Thus, comes the final destruction of the United States, site of where much of the greediest Zone rulers, as well as human sacrifices went. Most of the United States was sunk, or turned into a desert. Of the most devastated nations on Earth, China and the United States, judged by the Great Ones as the worst and greediest, suffered the most epic of destructions, while Russia suffered its great fair share, the existence of Free Societies in Russia saved Russia from being obliterated in the apocalypse. Lemuria became the new superpower on Earth, a superpower like no other, an angelic-backed superpower. Earth in this Post-One World Government.....World So anyway, "Heaven" can be the word use to describe this post-NWO world. Because the world is backed by powerful angelic beings, there is no death, suffering, crime, greed, any of that negative shit. So Lemuria is sorta like, the new superpower on Earth. It looks like a giant atoll, spanning a large chunk of the Pacific Ocean, in its outer regions, humans inhabit it, and live in giant palaces made of marble. These palaces and fortresses are on average, 500ft, and gets higher as one moves inland, it's a hierarchy. Each person is judged according to what they did prior to dying, or being whisked away to the continent by Enokians before the One World government officially conquered Earth, for a while. Vegetation is lush and green everywhere, and the livestock is healthy everywhere. In the center-most part of the continent is a lake, and in the center of the lake, is a mountainous is an island, where the Enokians literally live. Like the outer regions populated by humans, it's a heirarchy, from the lowest to highest ranking. The palaces and fortresses are made of pure crystals and precious metals. The highest palace towers approximately 2 miles into Earth's atmosphere. Only the highest-ranking Enokians have access to this island. The continent is split into four main rivers that lead to the center, each one based off of a cardinal direction. The palaces inhabited by the Enokians themselves, never go dark, and during the night, they are brightly lit by the moonlight. So how about the rest of the world? For starters, women rule the world. Too many men weren't found worthy to be rulers, although they were found worthy to be spared from going to Planet Albus. Yep, see where your toxic masculinity gets you? In other words, the few men rulers of this world, are those who were introverts during their pre-Enokian rule lives. Those who couldn't stand the douchebaggery around them. Money is eliminated, everything is practically free. However, everybody still has their own skills and interests, and are given jobs and roles according to those interests. Russia for example, is the center of innovation. The Great Russian Empire is known for many things, it is also a center for military training. The Asian kingdoms, are known to be centers of spiritual training, this is for those who want live in Lemuria, often-not, where religious leaders want to go, to receive training and become church leaders, temple guardians and etc. Brazil and South America shares a very similar, if not identical, purpose. The Asian kingdoms are also known for food and agriculture. Canada, is the center of education. Where teachers, lawyers, politicians and etc. go. Africa and Southeast Asia are the centers of physical craft-making art, some of the finest and most artistic blacksmiths, silversmiths and goldsmiths come from Africa. Notable Holidays Festival of Galavad The word ''Galavad ''is literally Lemurian for "to evacuate". Associating with the Jewish Passover, this celebrates the evacuations of humans to heavenly island fortresses, such as that of Lemuria, but also Atlantis, Eden shortly before the One World government took over. Like the original Jewish Passover, people around the world had no time to make their baking bread rise, but were able to eat roasted meats. Therefore, this festival involves eating roasted meats and unleavened bread. Festival of Mid-Winter Miracle Celebrated during Jewish Hanukkah, this celebrates the miracle of growth and abundance in the middle of winter, the event in which Enokians began contacting Free Society leaders via crystals on how to ensure survival in the harsh mid-winter. Celebrated with gift-giving, crystal-based light festivals and feasting on deep-fried food. Festival of Winter Solstice Celebrated on Winter Solstice Day, this celebrates the arrival of Enokians to the North Pole, who sent out their servants to deliver goods and gifts to Free Societies. Free Society leaders had to decorate spruce trees with all the types of crystals, inside and outside their homes to receive gifts. On Winter Solstice Eve, the Enokians arrived on the North Pole, and during Winter Solstice Day, blinded the One World government as Free Societies celebrated their upcoming eternal victory. Obviously based on Christmas, celebrations begin Winter Solstice Eve, and conclude the night of Winter Solstice Day. It is done via all of the stereotypical Christmas festivities. Festival of Great Silent Solemnity Falling on the same day as Jewish Yom Kippur, this festival honors the "Great Silence" in the Heavens, right before the Enokians began their largest and worldwide assault on the One World government. This is when the Enokians officially declared war on the One World government, as well as ordering the Free Societies to begin their assault on One World government facilities across the globe. This is a day of intensive fasting, crystal meditation, prayer and singing, and is done by visiting temples, churches, mosques, and etc. across the globe. No work is to be done, and all adults must partake in the fast. Festival of War Against All Evil During this festivity, taking place after the Festival of Great Silent Solemnity, eating can resume, however it must be modest foods. The day festival begins by creating effigies of Raabians, and burning them, as well as attacking them. During the actual Enokian war against the One World government, many Free Society members were instructed to prepare meals as the war was going on, to feed the humans that partook in the war. Therefore, during this festival, normally, one person prepares the meals, as well as the next day's meals, while the rest of the family partakes in the war-related festivities. Festival of the Great Victory This festival honors when the Enokians finally defeated and vanquished the One World government, establishing their Heavenly dominion in Lemuria, Eden, the North Pole and Atlantis. Also called the "Lemurian New Year", this is when the Enokians would begin the rebuilding-process for the Earth and its inhabitants. The day starts with a morning prayer service, followed feasting and celebrating, all day. Some festivities include storytelling of the great war to children, as well as watching movies of it (really just recordings of the actual war itself). Activities also include building cake castles, to symbolize the era of rebuilding for the Earth. The Annual Cake Castle Competition takes place in the Kingdom of Serbia. Festival of the Martyrs This is a similar observance to Good Friday, although doesn't fall on the same day as the Catholic day. This festival celebrates and honors the sacrifices made by all martyrs throughout the ages against corrupt governments, not only against the One World government, but preceding corrupt governments before it. This holiday is mostly geared towards honoring those who fought, but died in the process. This holiday is marked by feasting, prayer service, and singing of war tales. However, like Passover, there is a major food restriction, in that people are forbidden from consuming land mammals. Therefore, specialties include seafoods and vegetables. It is often-not, known as the "Feast of Greens and Fish", or the "Pescatarian Festival'.